The objective of this 5 year academic award is to develop Dr. Barton W. Palmer's expertise in functional disabilities among older schizophrenia patients, and to set the foundation for a research career focused on this topic. The plan of this award will develop Dr. Palmer's skills and knowledge in the following areas: 1)methodological issues in the assessments of functional disabilities in older schizophrenia patients, 2) the nature of functional impairments associated with schizophrenia in late-life, 3) factors contributing to functional impairment among these patients. The plan will also foster further development of Dr. Palmer's general skills in research methodology as applied to issues in geriatric psychiatry. These goals will be achieved through a structured training plan, including relevant coursework, and through consultation with leading experts in the fields of functional disabilities, schizophrenia, geriatric psychiatry, and clinical research methodology. In addition, the plan includes a pilot research project designed to provide a preliminary investigation into the nature of functional impairments among older institutionalized and community dwelling schizophrenia patients. These activities will help Dr. Palmer evolve as a clinical investigator in geriatric psychiatry, and additionally provide the foundation for a long term research program focused on functional impairment among elderly schizophrenia patients.